


talk me down

by electraheathens



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spideychelle - Fandom, petermj, spider-man homecoming
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, peter had ptsd, some avengers die in a memory scene, those are my infinity war death production
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: peter came back from the war as a changed man.





	talk me down

Peter was a different person. The war had changed him, although he wouldn't tell anybody. He didn't want to remember all the horrible things he had seen, but he saw visions of the battles whenever he closed his eyes. His family and friends started to notice. Ned saw how Peter wasn't excited whenever he brought a new Lego set to build. Michelle noticed the bags under his eyes and how he seemed to be growing more distant. May saw how he would pick at his food and sit at the dinner table with his head down, not speaking.  
  Michelle was tired of her boyfriend not communicating to her and anyone who tried approaching him. After school, May buzzed her into the apartment, and pointed her towards Peter’s room. She knocked on his door. Peter opened the door hesitantly, and was surprised to see Michelle. “Can I come in?” she asked. Not waiting for a reply from Peter, she pushed past him and closed the door behind her. She took Peter’s hands in her own and looked at him, smiling softly. “Peter, talk to me.” Peter just looked at her blankly, and then looked at the floor. “I...I can't.” Michelle’s smile faded a little. She led him over to his bed and sat him on the edge, still holding his hands. “You can tell me. You’ll feel better after you do.” She felt his hands trembling. He released a deep breath. Without saying anything, he pulled the side of his shirt up to reveal a nasty wound. Michelle couldn't help but gape at it in shock. He quickly pulled his shirt back down. Tears gathered in his eyes. “I tried to save Tony. I was so close to dying, but Doctor Strange rewound time and Tony took the hit for me.” The tears started to spill. “I-I didn't want this to happen. He died saving me, he died for me and I don't think I deserved to be saved.” Peter could feel his heart race as the memories came flooding back. Michelle pulled him into a hug. “No, no, don't say that. I don't know what I would’ve done if you died back there.” She felt tears forming in her own eyes. Michelle wasn't the type to cry. She wasn't the type to get physically close to someone either. But Peter prompted both. “What did he-Tony, say to you before he…” Michelle trailed off. “He-he said he loved me and that I was the best son he could ever have,” Peter choked out between sobs. He re membered the scene so vividly.  
_“I’m sorry Tony, I’m sorry,” Peter gasped out, clutching his side, where he had been hit. “No, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you,” Tony said, removing his helmet to look at the boy he cared so much about. Peter didn't remember anything after that, he had passed out from blood loss. While he was unconscious, Strange offered to rewind time enough so that Peter would be safe. So that was when Tony took the blow._  
_“Tony! No! No, you can't leave me!” Peter cried, tears clouding his vision. Tony just smiled weakly at him. “Peter, I love you. You’re the best son I could’ve ever had. You need to live, okay? Stay alive for me, for May, and for your friends. Make it out of this war.” He closed his eyes and took his final breath as Peter screamed and hugged his lifeless body._  
  “I couldn't save them,” Peter said weakly, clutching onto Michelle as if she was his only lifeline. “I watched Tony, Steve, Clint, and Thor die and I couldn't save any of them.” He knew that others were going through grief and pain right now. He heard how Bucky had screamed when Steve had been struck down. Peter had never seen Natasha cry, or show much emotion at all, but when Clint had lain on the ground taking his last breaths he saw her sob. When Thor had been slammed down and left to die by Thanos, he didn't miss the look of horror and pain on Loki’s face. All these people he could’ve saved but didn't. “You tried your best, and I know that,” Michelle said. “What matters to me is that you’re alive and here with me. I know that's selfish, after other people have lost loved ones, but I really love you, Peter Parker.”  
“I love you too, Michelle.”  
They stayed like that for awhile, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> here's just a lil drabble i did earlier! i stayed up past midnight reading petermj fanfics, oops! anyway i hope you guys enjoy this xx! (title comes from the song talk me down by troye sivan)


End file.
